Hard Pill to Swallow
by Grey's Anatomy Freak Forever
Summary: When sixteen year old Sofia meets a female classmate, she immediatly wants to be friends. However a dark secret her classmate hides, could change everything Sofia thought she knew. At sixteen, Sofia will be tested like never before. * Read my profile & author's note* R


**A/N : This story isn't for everyone. It has adult themes involving minors. It is not intended to offend or be disrespectful. I done research before writing this. Also this story will have bad language.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the characters or show. All rights go to ABC and it's creators.**

* * *

** Hard Pill to Swallow**

** Chapter 1**

* * *

Sofia walked into West Seattle Highschool. It was her sophomore year and she is nervous. It's 7:30 am and the halls are full of students.

" Hey Torres !"

Sofia turns to see her friend Shane that is the son of Addison Montgomery, a doctor a Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital.

" Hi Shane, what's up ?"

" Not much, waiting for home room to begin. Which one you in ?"

" Ms. Daser. You ?"

" The same, which is cool."

Finally, they are let inside the room and take a seat beside each other.

" Good morning everyone. For those unfamiliar, my name is Ms. Daser. Ok so according this list I have 20 students in here.

Say here, when I call your name please."

An hour later, everyone is released to go to class. Sofia's first class of the day is english. She takes a seat beside another Latina.

" Hi, I'm Sofia Torres. What's your name ?"

The girl shakes her hand.

" The name's Cadence Laveda. Nice to meet you Sofia."

" Nice to meet you Cadence."

Three hours later, it's time for lunch. Sofia gets her lunch and sits down with Shane. She looks over and sees Cadence trying to find a seat.

" Cadence ! Come sit with us !"

She smiles and sits beside Sofia.

" Shane, this is Cadence Laveda. Cadence this is Shane Montgomery."

They shake hands. Suddenly a group of girls pass by and start laughing.

" Look it's Cadence, the freak. Careful Torres, Cadence isn't like the rest of us here."

Sofia gives them a confused look but notices Cadence looking down with a sad face.

" Cadence...what was that about ? How do they know you ?"

" They don't really know me...they heard rumors."

" What rumors ?"

" It's not important right now. Let's just eat, ok ?"

Sofia nods worried now as Shane shows his concern as well. When lunch ends they go their seperate ways. As Sofia walks to class, all she can think about is what those girls said. What in the world is going on ? The possibilities were endless which was scary.

* * *

School is finally over at 3:30 pm. Sofia offers Cadence a ride home and she accepts. Getting in Sofia's silver corvette, Sofia decides to

start a conversation.

" Look, I only met you today but Cadence you're a nice girl. I can't understand why that happened at lunch. You can talk to me I promise."

" If I do you might end this new friendship of ours. I haven't had a friend in a long time Sofia."

" I'm not that kind of person Cadence. My parents are doctors. They didn't raise me like that."

Cadence looks over at Sofia almost in tears.

" Why do you care so much ?"

" Because I want to be your friend. I want us to hangout and talk, have fun."

" Sofia...my life is different from everyone else's. It's complicated and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

" Oh yes I do. Your pretty and cool, that's the kind of friend I want Cadence. There's no need to keep a secret from me."

Not knowing what to say, Cadence sighs but doesn't at Sofia. Knowing very well Sofia really had no idea.

When they arrive Cadence's home, Sofia realizes Cadence doesn't come from rich parents. With a normal size home,

one leave but yet still pretty. Cadence gets out.

" Hey Cadence, can I get your phone number ?"

" Yeah sure."

They exchange phone numbers and Sofia drives home. She parks the car, and goes inside her two-story brick home.

* * *

Going in, she finds Arizona asleep on the couch. Smiling, she goes to her room upstairs knowing Callie is still at work.

Two hours later, Arizona walks into Sofia's room.

" Hey Sofia. Your mom is home and I have dinner fixed, come on to eat with us."

" Ok mama."

Sofia follows Arizona to the dinner table they sit down, and Callie smiles.

" Hey sweetie, how was school today ?"

" Good, I made a new friend mom. She's really nice."

" That's good. What's they're name ?"

" Her name is Cadence Leveda. She's sixteen too. I met her in my first class."

" That's nice Sofia. Do have any homework ?"

" Not tonight."

" That's good."

Suddenly, Arizona hears her beeper. It's a 911, a minor who has passed out. Getting up, Arizona gets her coat and car keys.

" Guys I have to go. Emergency at the hospital."

Kissing her wife and daughter, Arizona leaves.

* * *

Getting to the hospital, Arizona starts asking questions.

" Ok Karev, what's going on ?"

" A sixteen year old female was rushed in by ambulance her mother found her passed out in the bathroom."

" Ok, what's her name ?"

" Cadence Leveda."

" Oh God, take me to her now."

Getting in the room, she sees fellow doctors working on her.

" Full report somebody !"

Miranda speaks up.

" Still breathing when she came in. Blood pressure a little high as well as heart rate. We've given her Calcium Blocker to decrease it."

" Any known medical conditions ?"

" Yes. Her mother says Ms. Leveda has HIV."

Arizona almost choked at the works from Miranda. Shaking her head, she asks another question carefully.

" How long has she had it and what are her CD 4 blood cell count ?"

" 390 exactly. She's had it since she was born. According her mother, her father had it. He died from AIDS a year ago."

" So her mother has it to. Shit. This is really bad guys. What medicines is Cadence on ?"

" Lamivudine and Raltegravir. We're not sure why her count is 390, 10 % lower than it should be. There are no signs of infections."

" Ok, probably stress with her being so young. Karev, go tell her mother we have her daughter stabilized."

" Ok Robbins."

Shaking head again, Arizona listens to Cadence's heartbeat and lungs. Checking her eyes, she is relieved to see no signs of coma.

" Miranda, Yang watch her closely. I have to call Callie."

They nod and Arizona goes to her office.

* * *

" Hello Arizona, what's up baby ?"

" Callie the girl is Sofia's friend."

" Cadence ?"

" Yes. Callie she has HIV."

" Oh my God. Sofia...she don't know ?"

" My guess is no. Considering she just met Cadence. Her father is the reason she has it. He died a year ago."

" That's terrible. Arizona...I don't know what to do. I mean Sofia is gay, what if Cadence is a romantic interest ?"

" I...I don't know Callie. Tomorrow morning, bring Sofia to the hospital. We both know what could happen soon."

" Ok yes your right. I'll bring her around 9:00 am. I have to call the school."

" Ok, I have to go. Bye honey. Love you."

" Ok love you too Arizona."

It's 2 am as Callie sits in bed thinking. Sofia will want Arizona to fix this. Truth was her friend would always have this and could die later in life from it.

**TBC**


End file.
